


A la Luz de la Luna

by nhai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhai/pseuds/nhai
Summary: Porque a pesar del tiempo que pase, su amor siempre estará presente.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	A la Luz de la Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que está entre "《》" son los recuerdos de ellos.

Ambos cuerpos, separados por una pequeña brecha de espacio, poco a poco se fueron acercando, manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, no de una manera sensual, solo un muestra de afecto, señalando el obvio comentario, como si dijeran "aquí estoy" .

La música comenzó, ni muy fuerte ni muy alta, un tono perfecto para que ellos la escucharan, y que al mismo tiempo se perdiera entre sus oídos. 

Un par de mano se posó en las cinturas del menor, el otro par de mano sujeto a los firmes hombros del contrario. 

Pequeños pasos eran el único movimiento entre ambos, dos a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, uno atrás, otro adelante. Un lento compás marcado por la canción de fondo. 

Pequeñas escenas pasaban por sus cabezas, recordando su primer encuentro.

《¡Hola! ¿Eres un setter, cierto? ¡¿Te importaría darme unos pases?!》

Una mano se movió acomodándose junto a la suya, lo ayudó a dar una vuelta en el compás del baile, seguida de otra más. 

Las manos volvieron al mismo lugar de donde salieron, pequeñas caricias dadas sobre la ropa, una señal de amor. 

Las sonrisas en sus rostros eran imposible de evitar. 

《Sé que apenas nos conocemos de unos meses, pero yo, digo, quisiera saber... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?》

Recuerdos de su primera cita pasaron por su mente, y como después de esa le siguieron muchas más. 

《¡Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido! ¡Y haber pasado casi un año contigo solo hizo reafirmar este sentimiento en mí! Y yo posiblemente en este momento este siendo muy escandaloso, pero siempre que estoy contigo siento que mi corazón solo se acelera, y sé que no parara hasta que te lo diga, así que, Akaashi, ¿serías mi novio?》

Pequeñas lagrimas alumbraron en los bordes de su visión, pero se negó a dejarlas escapar. La canción se encontraba un poco más por la mitad, pero sentía que sus pies en cualquier momento cederian ante los miles de recuerdos. 

《Akaashi, perdón, lo siento tanto. Prometo siempre escribirte, y si un día no lo hago, seguramente fue porque habré perdido mi teléfono o tal vez porque terminé en un hospital. Pero no quiero que te preocupes porque me pase algo, siempre me tendrás contigo, así sea a la distancia. En dos años volveré, me convertiré en un profesional, y haré que estes orgulloso de mí. Akaashi, te amo tanto.》

Ahora daban vueltas por todo el salón, los pasos ahora más apasionados, como si trataran de demostrar al otro todos sus sentimientos solo con movimientos. El mundo exterior no importaba, las personas no importaban, los únicos que importaban en ese momentos eran ellos. Sólo eran ellos dos en el mundo. Eran los protagonistas en ese momento. 

《¡Keiji! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Te dije que lo haríamos! ¡Ese último punto fue dedicado para ti, porque sabía que estabas viéndonos jugar!》

La canción daba sus últimas tonadas, indicando su inevitable final, así como los movimientos de ellos dos, que tan absortos estaban en su fantasía. Con una última vuelta por su cuerpo, ambos quedaron cara, sus manos ahora entrelazadas. Un último recuerdo pasó por sus cabezas. 

《Akaashi Keiji, me has hecho la persona más feliz del universo. Mis palabras nunca serán demasiadas para demostrar el amor que te tengo, pero esta noche, me gustaría sellar ese amor, que con tantos años hemos cultivado. Puedes llamarme loco, el mundo puede llamarme demente, hasta yo mismo comienzo a pensar que lo soy, pero en realidad no me importa, porque estando contigo, nada importa. Estos últimos diez años fueron de los mejores de mi vida, fuiste mi primera vez en muchas cosas, y por esa razón, me gustaría ser tu primera vez en este nuevo paso que quiero dar, por eso mismo, Keiji, esta noche te pregunto ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? 》

La luna se alzaba hermosamente sobre sus cabezas, sonidos de aplausos llenaron el lugar, sonrisas en todos lados, incluso en sus rostros, y si alguno de ellos había derramado alguna lágrima, nadie se atrevió a mencionarlo. 

–Gracias, Kotarō. Por permitirme compartir tantos años contigo. 

Ambos labios unidos fue el sello final para que ninguno olvidara esa noche por muchos años más.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, que no se note que no sé narrar muy bien las escenas de baile jaja, pero espero se haya entendido. 
> 
> Siempre estoy abierta a las correcciones o críticas constructivas. Gracias por leer ♡


End file.
